Buttercup
Buttercup is known as the "toughest fighter" in the ending theme. She is the tomboyish Powerpuff, and loves sports. Her rival and enemy is Brute of the Powerpunk Girls. Appearance Her hair becomes longer (to her shoulders). Her hairstyle is exactly like her teenage selves hairstyle. She wears a light green shirt. She wears black with a chain hanging out off her black jean pocket and green sneakers. She also wears some designs that her sisters make her (Cough) blackmail (Cough) her into, but they don't make her wears anything that she doesn't like, they even make her wear a skirt at point in time. She wears a black and white tube top with a long knee length green plaited skirt with a different shades of green ruffles underneath with black trim with a big black bow connected wear the slit starts with two long ribbons connected to the other sides. She wears a tight black belt around her waist with a gold buckle. She wears a green and black choker with a emerald star on it with black trim. A sailor style green bow around her neck, with a emerald cross with another necklace that is green ribbon along with a emerald rosary. She wears a short black biker's jacket over her tube top, that is open. And finally green ankle length 5" boots with black outlines. Personality Buttercup is known to be the "tough" one of the group. Also being the group's tomboy, for being hotheaded like dolls, pink, and being babyish. She is usually acts fearless, but does has a few known fears for example spiders. Buttercup is known to start conflicts between her sisters, such as bullying Bubbles in a certain way, and as a result makes her burst out crying. Also, having a sibling rivalry with Blossom. Despite sometimes being insensitive and mean, she shows a sensitive side, where she will say sorry to her sisters for her actions. Another fact is, she has shown in a few episodes, she can be selfish, where at the point at the end of the episode, she'll learn her lesson, in a certain way. This is shown Buttercup has a bit of an antagonistic nature. Despite her quite mean nature, Buttercup is good-hearted, being one of the good guys. She cares for her sisters deeply, including the professor, and quite protective of them. Also, as reveal in Buttercup's Diary, her temper can go to dramatic levels, where she can go to a big full head of rage. A major reason for Buttercup's mean-spirited nature is because when she was five years-old her named her Buttercup, “because... it also starts with a B”. Once she heard this she is seen mad, crossing her arms. Powered Buttercup In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara), who is voiced by Kelly Metzger in the English dub. Kaoru is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. Kaoru transforms by saying "Powered Buttercup". She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices Martial Arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fan-girls, much to her dismay. She hates girls, whom she consider very "girly". This includes Hyper Blossom (Momoko), and Rolling Bubbles (Miyako). This, in addition to the fact that she hates skirts(to the point of terrifying Prof. Utonium and Ken with grumbling about the skirt and how she hated skirts), makes Kaoru the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Hyper Blossom (Momoko) and Rolling Bubbles (Miyako) and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Kaoru lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. It was implied that she has developed feelings for Butch. She is represented by stars. As Powered Buttercup, Kaoru uses a hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Momoko and Miyako can't lift it even together ''(which also shows she is the strongest of the three) (Blossom saying in the English dub "How can Buttercup lift this?"). Her attacks include "Megaton Dunk", "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", "Smash Block", and "Buttercup Finish". Like the original Buttercup Kaoru also has an alter-ego ''Mange'' although it is never shown in the anime episodes, but instead shown in the Japanese openings along with the rest of the girls. Abilities *' Can curl her tongue:' Only one of her sisters who can *'Energy Orb': colored light green *'Tornado: To be considered her special ability to some fans. Her tornado is a more destructive and forceful compared to her sisters *'''Superhuman Strength: Buttercup can lift the most weight out of the trio *'Superhuman Speed': She rather uses hand-to-hand combat instead of speed *'Invulnerability:' Buttercup is most definitely bulletproof and immune to all that can hurt the average Metahuman, Mutany blasters with little to no sort of pain *'Hand to Hand combat:' Buttercup is best in Hand to Hand combat *'Empathy:' Can manipulate and control other people's emotions *'Telekinesis': Move people or objects with her mind *'Telepathy:' She can talk to people through her mind links *'Ground Manipulation:' Can control the ground beneath her feet *'Geokinesis: '''Can control and manipulate the Earth *'Earth Generation': can create/generate/increase earthen materials *'Density Manipulation': can shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate earthen materials *'Efficacy Manipulation': can including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness *'Polishing': polish stone/metal *'Physical Restoration': repair objects of earthen material *'Sharpness Manipulation': sharpen/dull stone/metal objects *'Burrowing': can chose between simply gliding through earth or leaving tunnel *'Vibration Emission': can cause Avalanches, Earthquakes, Mudslides or Quicksand *'Earth Attacks': can launch attacks using the earth *'Limited Gravity Manipulation': can use the earth's natural magnetic fields to lift heavy objects *'Ground Liquification': can turn the ground into a liquid and manipulate it *'Limited Magnetism Manipulation': Move/lift earth, rocks, boulders, and stones at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience *'Geokinetic Flight': can tap into the earth's magnetic fields and so can fly *'Geokinetic Surfing': riding a boulder or other mass of minerals *'Terrakinetic/Geokinetic Purification': she can remove and/or purify pollutants in the earth *'Tectonic Plate Manipulation': can control and manipulate the tectonic plates underneath the earth's crust *'Seismic Sense': can sense vibrations in the earth *'Ground Rupturing': can channel energies into the ground and cause the area to rupture and burst *'Earth Portal Creation': can create portals using the earth *'Healing Earth': can heal themselves or others by using the earth *'Earth Exoskeleton': can create an exoskeleton and merge it around his body *'Petrification': can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into stone *'Asphalt Manipulation:' can control asphalt *'Black Earth Manipulation': able to manipulate the darker, destructive aspects of the earth, as well as powers associated with them. These include powers dealing with death, pollution and natural disasters, among others. Black earth doesn't just damage, it crushes everything, even any earthly minerals *'Calcium Manipulation:' can control calcium inside the earth *'Carbon Manipulation': can control carbon inside the earth *'Clay Manipulation': can control clay *' Coal Manipulation:' can control coal *'Concrete Manipulation': can control concrete *'Cosmic-Earth Manipulation': capable of controlling all earthly matter existing in the cosmos such as rocky celestial bodies, interstellar dust or any other celestial earthly related matter. They can shape these celestial earthly matter to form whatever construct they choose such constructing or controlling planets and controlling the asteroid belt *'Crystal Manipulation': can control crystalline materials *'Dust Manipulation': can control dust particles *'Earth Energy Manipulation': can gather energy including geothermal energy and geomagnetism from the earth and manipulate it and/or be empowered by it *'Fossil Manipulation': can control fossils *'Glass Manipulation': can control glass *'Magma Manipulation': can control magma, lava or other extremely hot solids *'Metal Manipulation': can control metals *'Mineral Manipulation': can control minerals and rocks *'Mud Manipulation': can control mud *'Oil Manipulation': can control natural oils from within the earth *'Pure Earth Manipulation': can create and control light earth, which embodies the life-giving and sustaining aspects of earth and is stronger than normal earth manipulation, it is especially effective against the undead, which should be buried *'Salt Manipulation': can control salt *'Sand Manipulation': can control silicate particles of the earth *'Soil Manipulation': can control dirt and soil *'Superhuman Condition': Exceed the natural physical and mental limit *'Superhuman Stamina': exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces *'Superhuman Vision': ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease *'Superhuman Durability': have supernaturally dense body-tissue *'Superhuman Memory: can remember things as far back as the day she was born in complete detail *'''Underwater Breathing: ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time *'Absolute Immortality': She cannot age past her 23 birthday, she can never get sick or severely wounded *'Superhuman Reflexes': can dodge anything with accurate persision *'Superhuman Regeneration Factor': The ability to be able to regenerate from life-threatening wounds or from a cellular level *'Superhuman Endurance': Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level *'Weapon Mastery': be able to master any and all weapons with little to no experience at all *'Teleportation': she has the ability to teleport over both long and short distances *'Inferno': she is able to engulf her entire body with lime green fire *'Duplication/Multiplication': she is able to create thousands if not hundreds of copies of herself *'Aqua Velvie': she is able to turn herself into a puddle of water *'Atomic Snot Rocket (Colored Lime Green)': she can launch a snore combined with spit that when shot out can cause intense explosions *'Size Reduction': the ability to make herself microscopic *'Electric Bologna Force Field (Colored Lime Green)': intensive break-dancing which generates a highly output energy force field. Perhaps they are only able to perform this move if they are shrunk in size *'Call of the Wild': mimicking the roar of a beast, mostly used for intimidation *'Optomertron': she is able to make her eyes pop out in a cartoonish fashion *'The Matrix': imitating movement performed by the character "Neo" from the movie "the Matrix" *'Dream Invasion': she is able to enter other people's dreams at will *'Green Magic': she is able to create, generate, manipulate, and control green-type magic *'Energy Fists (Green)': she can make her hands glow with a lime green color Likes * Money *Fighting with everyone *Her green blanket, "Blankie" *Using her powers and fists *Night parties *Skateboarding *Green *Hitting a scrap of meat *Her favorite cereal *Fighting *Airboxing *Kicking some butt *Karate *Dodgeball *Water Guns *Playing toys: mostly action-figures *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *Blossom *Taking the role as the middle child of the girls *Bubbles *Scaring her sisters *Sports *Hardcore Rock Music *Metalcore Music *Party Music *Punk Music *Rock Music *Professor Utonium *The Sun Shining *The City of Townsville *Her own kindness *Spicy food *Garlic *Hotline *Butch *Brick *Boomer *Boy clothes *Raven Dislikes * Crime and villains *Rainy days *Taking Baths *Monsters *The Town of Citiesville *Cleaning *Mojo Jojo *Gangreen Gang *Classical Music *Pop Music *Hiphop Music *Eating vegetables *Liver and Onions *Losing *Girly stuff (Especially dresses) *School subjects *HIM *Spiders *The Beat-Alls *Brute *Brat *Berserk *Oppressor Plutonium *Sedusa *Princess Morbucks (Hates with a passion) *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Make-Up *Ace *Chick Flicks Aries Traits *Pride *Temper *Brave *Courageous *Challenges *Protective *Helping others *Coldness *Rebellious *Competitive Relationships Blossom (Sister) Bubbles (Sister) Professor Utonium (Father) Brute (Arch-Enemy/Rival) Berserk (Enemy) Brat (Enemy) Butch (Boyfriend/Best Friend) Brick (Friend) Boomer (Friend) Ace (Ex-Boyfriend) Mr. Weasel (Ally) Principal Skarr (Ally/Enemy) Ms. Marpel (Teacher) Ms. Keane (Friend) Ms. Sara Bellum (Ally) Jenny Wakeman (Ally) Courage (Ally) Otto (Ally) Sensei Jack (Friend/Crush/Teacher) Robin Snyder (Best Friend) Mike Believe (Best Friend) Kimiko Tohomiko (Friend) Songs #Brand New World By D-51 #Give Me The Strength to Carry On By Jennifer Cihi #Rainy Day Man By Patricia Tollett #You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift #I Want Someone To Love By Jennifer Cihi #Closer By Joe Inoue #Ft. By Funkist Trivia *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z was designed after Akane from Ranma 1/2. *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z has a similar hairstyle to Goku from Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai series. *Buttercup is one of the main characters in of the popular snafu's webcomic, PowerPuff Girls Doujinishi. She is a tad more aggressive than her TV counterpart, and she has an innocent fan-girl crush on Samurai Jack. *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese (however, in Powerpuff Girls Z, the show is in Japanese, with slight English). *Ironically despite her being the tough, violent Powerpuff Girl, she has showed a softer side from time to time, for example in Paste Makes Waste, where she apologizes to Elmer even though she hates doing that, Cover Up, where she has a blanket which she thinks is the only way to become a great fighter, All Chalked Up, where she regrets making Bubbles cry and apologizes to her, and in Makes Zen to Me, where she finally learns her lesson on how to be calm and merciful to villains. Plus, she often shows a need to be special, as shown in Nuthin Special *Interview of the PPG movie, she said that her favorite villain she likes to beat up is Rocko Socko, a gorilla who she had punched and have giant metal hands. *She was the only one who did not like to kiss a rowdy ruff boy. *Buttercup's personality is very similar to Rainbow Dash, a tomboy-pegasus pony from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (whose creator, Lauren Faust, contributed to the the Powerpuff Girls). They are both very tough and competetive, though Rainbow is not as aggressive and conniving as Buttercup. *Buttercup From Powerpuff Girls Z Bears the Resemblance to Dan Kuto From Naruto Series and Optimus Prime from Transformers Series. Gallery Buttercup/Gallery Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:Female Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Superhuman Category:Supernatural Category:Supernaturals Category:Characters